Random Momemts with the Bat Family!
by RavenPrinceKili
Summary: One Shots with the Bat Family plus the Justice League and Young Justice.
1. Lunch

Robin sighed and started typing on the computer. Batman promised him that they could go get lunch if he finished the tasks he asked Robin to do. Robin, not one to pass up the chance to spend time with his adoptive father, agreed and he was almost finished. Until the rest of the freaking league, Young and Justice, had to interrupt him.

"Robin!" He looked up and saw Kid Flash and the Flash looking over his shoulder.

"I can't talk right now. I got to do these things for Batman and I'm almost done." He muttered and continued typing away.

After 20 or so minutes, Robin finished and saw everyone looking at him. "Yes?"

"What were you doing?"

"Batman asked me to do some things for him."

"Oh. We were thinking of ordering lunch. What do ya want?" Kid Flash asked.

"Sorry. Can't."

"Why?" Superboy asked.

"I just can't. Hope you understand." Robin explained.

Recognized Batman 01.

"Are you finished with the list Robin?" Batman asked with no emotion at all. Robin smiled and nodded and handed it to him.

"Everything!"

"Good. Now come on. You choose where we go out to eat." Batman said.

"Okay!" Robin smiled when his father ruffled his hair. He walked with Batman to the Zeta beams and went to Gotham.

The League and the team looked at the spot they were looking at. "What happened?" Aqualad asked.

"Bats and Rob are gonna spend quality time together." Kid Flash muttered and sat on the couch.

"What?"

"Bats promised Rob that if he finished doing something he would take Rob out to lunch." Kid flash explained.

"Really?"

"Unlike popular belief, Batman cares for Robin. They have a very close bond even though Robin isn't Bats kid." Flash answered.

M'gann looked shocked. "Robin isn't his child?"

"Rob's adopted."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for taking me out to lunch, Bruce." Dick smiled at his adopted father and grandfather figure. Bruce and Alfred returned the smile and looked at the Menu.<p>

"You are welcome, Dick."

"This is very different from what we are used to." Alfred said while observing the diner they were at.

"Would you rather be sitting at a restaurant were everyone is a snob?" Dick chuckled. Alfred smiled.

"Heavens, no." Bruce smiled and looked at the Waitress and gave them their orders.

"The team are being so annoying!" Dick whined to his family.

"And why is that?" Alfred asked

"Because they wouldn't stop spraying me with water! And they kept saying 'Bad Birdie!'" Alfred and Bruce smiled and chuckled softly.

"Maybe we should try that Master Bruce."

"We should."

"Hey...that's not very nice." Dick muttered. They smiled and ate their food when it arrived.

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

"Cutting my food."

"Alfred, we don't cut burgers." Dick explained. "Get you hands dirty for once."

"I am a butler. So I do not like dirty."

"Please Alfred..." Dick asked with his puppy dog eyes. Alfred looked at them and sighed.

"Only for you." Dick smiled and nodded. Alfred smiled and picked the burger up and ate it.

"Best day ever." They nodded and Alfred looked at Dick.

"What did Master Bruce ask you to do?"

"Hack the CIA."

"Why am I not surprise?" Alfred muttered and both orphans laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bat Family Fluff! I think I should make this into a series! What do you think?<strong>


	2. Movie Time

"Hey Rob?" Robin looked at his friend, Kid Flash, with a curious look.

"What?"

"What's it like working for Bats?" At this point, everyone was looking at Robin and Kid Flash.

"Asterous, why?" When Kid Flash was about to answer, Batman came in the room and went to Robin.

"I need you to hack the Pentagon." Batman said. Robin nodded and everyone looked at them in shock.

"You're asking a 13 year-old to hack the Pentagon...?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes, I am. It's not the first time." Batman growled at the Blond. Green Arrow coward behind Wonder Women in fear.

"How many times than?" Black Canary asked.

"This is the fifth time he has asked me." Robin muttered.

"What kind of parent asks their child to hack into the Pentagon?!" Superman exclaimed.

Batman glared and slammed his fist against a wall. "How about you stop telling me how to parent when you won't even parent your own son. Robin come on. We are going home."

"Okay. I already finished already. Here." Robin said and handed the computer to his mentor.

"Thank you. Now come on." Robin nodded and went with Batman to the Zeta Beams.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Dick asked once they entered the Batcave. Bruce sighed and put his shoulder in his wards shoulder.<p>

"He was telling me how to raise you. I have every right to be upset if he tells me how to raise you." Bruce answered. Dick nodded and smiled.

"Wanna skip patrol tonight and watch a movie?" Bruce smiled and nodded.

"Sure bud." They got out of their costumes and went to upstairs.

"Alfred, can you make popcorn?" Bruce asked when the got up and say in the living room.

"Alright, Master Bruce."

"I'll help you Alfred."

"Thank you Master Dick."

Bruce smiled at them and looked through the movies. "You see anything?" Bruce jumped a little and looked at Dick.

"You are too quiet for your own good, and no, I didn't."

"How about we look up something on Netflix?" Dick asked and helped Alfred with the Popcorn and drinks.

"Netflix?" The young teen looked at his adoptive father in shock and gasped.

"My goodness! How could you not know about Netflix! I must fix the lack of modern tech this instant!" The two older men looked at Dick and shook their heads amused.

Dick started to set up a Netflix account and showed it to them. "Pick which movie you want." Bruce and Alfred looked at it.

"Oh my! I've always wanted to watch The Avengers!" Alfred exclaimed. Bruce and Dick looked at each other and nodded.

Later...

When the movie was over, both Dick and Bruce had fallen asleep against each other. Alfred smiled and put a blanket over them.

"Sleep well Master Bruce, Master Dick." He smiled and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Recognize Batman 01<em>

_Recognize Robin B01 _

"There is no way Iron Man is better than Loki! Loki is a god for crying out loud!" Robin cried when they entered Mt. Justice. Everyone looked at them, but didn't say anything.

"And I am telling you, that Iron Man does not need powers to be a superhero." Batman calmly explained.

"You just like him because he was a cool suit." Batman smirked and flicked Robin's forehead. His ward scowled and put his head on his forehead.

"Abuse!"

"Oh please. If I abuse you than wouldn't be going to those parties. Those are abuse enough. And besides, I am your father so I can do what I want." Batman explained and walked to the Zeta Beams to go to the watchtower. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And because I'm Batman."

Everyone looked at Robin when he laughed at what his adoptive father had said. The Flash was the first to break the silence.

"The hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Help me with the next one by commenting your ideas.<strong>


	3. AU

**AU where Dick is Bruce's biological father. The mom will be announced later.**

* * *

><p>Dick looked at Selena Kyle with fear and sadness in his eyes. This is the first time he is meeting his Tati's girlfriend. The eight-year old looked at the black haired women from behind his father's pant leg as the grown-up talk and was wondering why his Tati saw in this women. Sure, she was pretty, but she could be like the other women he dated.<p>

Ever since he was three he had lived with Bruce, he only remembers parts of his Mamica. Which was like her speaking her native language.

Selena looked at Dick, who was looking at her with fear, and smiled. He flinched and hid behind his father. "I have to do to work chum. Can you be good for Selena for me?"

Dick nodded and walked over to Selena. She smiled and kissed Bruce's cheek. Dick frowned and looked at his Tati and hugged him. "Come home safe, alright?" Bruce smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I promise." Bruce got up and left his son and girlfriend. Dick looked at the limo as it drove away sadly and took Selena's hand.

"You wanna go to my apartment?" Dick nodded and kept his head down. "Do you like kitten's?" Dick nodded.

"My Mamica loves them! It was something I remembered of her." Selena smiled and led him to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Dick squealed in happiness when he saw the three kittens in the basket playing with a toy mouse. The mom was in Selena's lap being petted. Her apartment wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. She had a brown carpet, a small kitchen in the cornor, a tv on the wall, a balcony next to the kitchen, and a black couch."Where do you sleep?"<p>

"The couch is a pull out couch."

"Your place is nice."

"Thank you sweetie. Wanna watch tv?"

"SpongeBob?"

"Anything you want." Dick smiled and hugged Selena.

"You're nicer that all the other girls Tati dates. They all hate me." Dick mumbled. Selena's eyes widen and hugged Dick.

"I will never hate you."

* * *

><p>After an hour of SpongeBob, Selena fell asleep, so Dick decided to look around some more and saw a picture hanging on the wall. He took a took a closer look, and saw Selena holding a baby with bright blue eyes and black messy hair.<p>

"That's my son." The eight year old jumped and saw Selena standing over him.

"W-what happened to him?"

"I couldn't take care of his like I wanted to, so I gave him to his father." Selena said, with sadness in her eyes.

"How old was he when you gave him up?"

"Three."

"Does Tati know?" Selena nodded as tears fell down her face. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Dick hugged her and strokes her hair. "I'm sure wherever he is...He would have loved you."

"Thank you. Do you want to know his name?" Dick nodded and Selena smiled.

"Richard Wayne." Dick's eyes widen and tears fell down his eyes.

"Mami?" Selena smiled and wiped the tears from Dick's face. The eight year old sniffed and threw his arms around Selena.

"Shhh... Mami's here."

* * *

><p>When Bruce walked into the apartment, the sight before made him smiling. Selena had her arms wrapped around her son while he slept. "So you told him?" Selena nodded and strokes Dick's hair<p>

"Tati?" Bruce smiled and looked at his son.

"Yes?"

"Can we keep her?" Bruce laughed and nodded.

"Yes..."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are mistakes. I wrote on my mini iPad.<strong>


	4. Meeting the Justice League (1)

**A One-Shot where Robin meets the Justice League! He is six in this and Batman is in his late twenties! Also, he is rude (like Damian) so just let you know. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Superman took down the his attacker and went to take down another, until another figure took them down. The Man of Steel looked at the attacker who was now unconscious. "Wha...?"<p>

"Look out!" Superman didn't have enough time to turn around before he was pushed to the ground. A blast flew above him and his savior, and blasted a wall. Superman looked at his savior and was surprised when it was just a child. The kid wore black tights, a red tunic with silver clasps and a yellow 'R', a cape which was black on the outside and yellow on the inside, steel toe boots, domino mask which covered his eyes, and messing onyx hair. What surprised him more was that the child got up and ran and shot a grappling hook and flew to the building right over to them. His eyes widen and he flew after the child.

"Hey! Where are your parents?" The child glared at the Blue Boy Scout and left him in the dust. Superman huffed annoyed and flew faster. "Hey! You shouldn't be here! You could die!"

"Be quiet ET (1)."

"What did you call me?" Superman asked.

"What? I don't think being called 'Man of Steel' let's you be as dense as it." Superman blushed and turned around when he heard laughter. He glared at his fellow League member, The Flash, and sighed.

"Can I at least know your name?" He asked. By the time the child stopped, more League members arrived. The kid turned around and glared at them.

"I don't care who you are, what you are. Shut up and do your stupid job!" The league looked shocked as the kid attacked the alien invaders.

"The kid has a point." Green Arrow muttered and fired some more arrows.

* * *

><p>After they had finished their job, they saw Batman talking to the kid. Surprisingly, the kid threw his arms around his neck and hugged the Dark Knight. "Uh, Bats? Do you know who the hell this kid is?"<p>

"He's my partner." The Dark Knight muttered and walked away. The kid turned around and stuck his middle finger up at the Justice League. Superman glared, while Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash laughed.

"I have to admit, that child has spunk!" Green Arrow laughed. The Flash nodded and looked at Superman.

"Aww! Are you upset that a child was rude to you?" He glared at the Scarlet Speedster and stormed away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Last update for the year on where I came from! Happy New Years and hope ya like it! <strong>

**(1) - Superman is an alien, so why not call him 'ET' who is also an alien?**


	5. Family in Jump (1)

**This is going to be in the Teen Titans universe, but it will have some things from Young Justice. Also Reverse Batfamily. Terry oldest, Dick youngest and Jason is alive. Just to let you know...Bye!**

* * *

><p>Robin sat in the meeting room of Titan's tower, drinking a cup of tea. Just a few minutes ago, he got a text from Tim that saying that his whole family would be coming. He sighed and called Roy. After a few rings, he picked up.<p>

_'Dude! It's five am! This better be good!'_ Roy snapped. Robin sighed and started to explain his situation. _'I take it that the titans know that your older brother is a Crime Lord?' _

"What do you think, Speedy?" Robin muttered and heard his long-term friend sigh.

_'Then I don't know what to tell you kid. Hey, after your family leaves, you wanna meet up with Kid, Aqualad, and Wondergirl? Kid has been pressuring me about that and junk.' _Robin chuckled and took another sip of his tea.

"Sure. Hey, I gotta go. Call you later Speedy." He hung up as soon as the his 'teammates' walked in.

"Who were you talking to?" Beast Boy asked. Robin glared slightly and put his cup on the counter.

"An old friend." Robin muttered. "I'm gonna be gone for the whole day. Don't call me unless it's an emergency. Understand?" They nodded and he left. Robin went to his room and dressed in his civies. He left the tower without anyone noticing him and he drove to the Jump City park and waited for his family.

* * *

><p>Dick woke up when he felt someone shaking him. "Little Bird...?" His eyes opened and saw Jason shaking him. "We tried calling you. You know it's dangerous when fall asleep in the open like that." Dick smirked and then hugged his older brother.<p>

"I know. I missed you brother. I cannot take them anymore! When will this stupid undercover mission be over (1)?" Jason sighed and stroked his hair.

"I know, but guess what? Bruce will let me stay in Jump until you can come back until the mission is up!" Dick's eyes widen and hugged him.

"Really?! That is so awesome! Did you get an apartment?" He nodded and smiled.

"I'll show it to you later." Dick nodded and we walked to the car.

"Hey Dickie!" Terry exclaimed. He smiled at them.

"Hey!"

"How are you Dickie Bird?" Bruce asked and I smiled.

"Fine. Got a stab wound Tuesday." Their eyes widen and I lifted up my shirt, showing them a long scar going down my side.

"How did you fix it?" Cassandra asked, shocked.

"Wally and Roy help me fix it."

"I am going to talk to Superman and make you guys leave this place!" Damian and Time roared. Damian glared at Tim.

"Be quiet Drake!"

"Shut up demon spawn!" Dick smiled and laughed at his older brothers. Stephanie smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You need to come home soon. I miss my baby bird." She sniffed and hugged Dick, well, more like crush him into her chest. He kept trying to pull away, but she wouldn't let go of him. Not one inch.

"You're crushing him, Mistress Stephanie." Alfred said from the drivers seat. She gasped and released him and asked him of he was okay. After a few moments, he nodded and hugged her.

"I miss you guys as well. You guys left Ace at home?" Tim nodded.

"Unfortunately..."

"So where re we going?" Dick asked to change the subject.

"Is there any good Diners in Jump?" Damian asked. Dick nodded and told Alfred the address.

"Thank you master Dick." Dick smiled and started to tell them all about his missions with the Titans, until Bruce cut him off.

"Deathstroke is here?!"

"He goes by Slade now, but yeah. He even tried to make me his apprentice."

"Was that why I got a call saying that one of my Branches in Jump got stolen from?" Dick nodded and looked down.

"It...It was horrible...Whenever I did something wrong...He...He beat me...Call me weak...Just like the Detention Center they sent me to when..._they_...died (2)." Bruce eyes widen and hugged his ward.

"You all are leaving. Understood?" Dick nodded and smiled.

"We're here Alfred."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) This is going to be in my Fic, Mocking Jay. It's where SM asked Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Robin, Aqualad (Garth), and Speedy to go undercover to make sure the kids in the Titans aren't a threat.<strong>

**(2) They sent him to Juvenile Detention Center after Tony Zucco killed them.**


End file.
